Juniper Harlow
'Personality' | Big Ego | Vain | Spontaneous/Bold/Rash | Friendly | Quick to run his mouth | Smarter than he sounds | Harlow is a energetic kind of guy, He's loud, (often)Friendly and likes attention. He has quite the ego and likes to tell stories about what he's done. Making them sound bigger and bader then they often are. He's quick to jump into adventures and once he gets a idea he wants to act on it immediately, Especially when treasure or money is mentioned. This more than often get's him in trouble revealing a complete other side of Harlow, He likes to fight and get in trouble. hey it's a form of attention as well.... He's quick to run his mouth and tell people exactly what he thinks, he has little to no shame and why should he. Even tough Harlow may look a bit rugged he's pretty vain, He likes to get complimented and is quicker to like you if you do. But he's also easily offended if it comes to remarks on his appearance. Overall his ego is easily boosted. Once you get to know him a little you'll realize there is more to him than his loud- spotlight seeking- Money loving-Idiot appearance, Harlow is actually quite friendly and easy to get along with once you are friends. He's easy going and in for all kinds of idea's, you want to see who can climb the highest on that extremely dangerous tower? Sure game is on what can go wrong anyway! You'll just have to put up with his boasting tough. You might think harlow is a big idiot.. And you are right he isn't the brightest pup in the litter but he knows his business, he is quick to notice when people are trying to swindle or trick him -He sure learned from past mistakes. 'History' Harlow was born into a fairly large family, Next to his parents Harlow has 3 brothers and 4 sisters placing him somewhere in the middle age wise, His parents had average jobs and they lived in a scarcely populated colony almost like a country-side. Everyone knew everyone and you could easily left your door unlocked at night. Living in a place like that made Harlow a very social kid, spending his youth mostly playing around and not taking anything serious. His time later in school was easy going, Harlow was smart enough to just pass with average grades ,he liked to hang around the 'wrong' kind of kids, the bullies and little thief's quickly copying their behavior Harlow started to steal small things like candy from stores at a young age. He had always been fast so running away was never the problem when they would get in trouble. In His later teens he discontinued to hang around these people, since his family was not too rich Harlow choose to join his two older brothers; who had by this time become a amateur bounty hunters, instead of going to a college or looking for another form of education. Harlow always looked up to his elder brothers and was very proud to call them bounty hunters. At that time he always said he wanted to become just like them. He even made jokes about making it a family business. Just like them Harlow started to work out more, practice and train his attacks. Under their lead Harlow learned everything he should know about being a bounty hunter, soon he was allowed to join them on 'missions'. The thrill, Excitement and reward where more than enough to make Harlow fall in love with the job, He continued this life style, and it took only a few years before he started to go out on his own, Unlike his elder brothers Harlow's interests was easily taken by more dangerous sounding jobs which as well left him with a higher check. Slowly he started to take on more darker jobs, he liked bounty hunting, taking in criminals working for a good cause but this, this paid much more. Quickly it became a matter of who paid him more to do his job, easily betraying the people that had hired him to bring something to them by selling it to a higher bidder. He would just simply never show his face again to the original hiring person leaving them to assume he was either dead or indeed had run away with their money. Harlow loved making money and spending it as well-- mostly on gambling. After taking on a big sounding job partnering up with someone for the first time in a while, a stranger nonetheless Harlow found himself tricked for the first time, normally he was the one running of with the money But this time his 'partner' had tricked him letting him go back to the job giver with empty hands. They of course knew of Harlows reputation and assumed he was lying, Getting his sorry ass out of there as quick as possible Harlow decided it was time to look for a new place to make some money, look for new treasures and people to swindle. He soon learned of Vyse, something he had never heard of before which meant the people he knew most likely wouldn't expect him there. Harlow felt like his logic was unbeatable and after saying his goodbyes to his family he set out on a journey to Vyse, ready to start a new life full of excitement. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Even if he's not the most intelligent pup Harlow really likes high-tech gadgets, He loves to figure them out and nerd about it. * The guy really likes to work out and exercise, mainly just hitting the gym but he's also a big fan of amateur MMA fights. He likes to both participate in such but also to gamble along and make a bet. * He's not very good at gambling but he still likes to do so. somone pls stop him * You can easily get Harlow to do something for you.. as long as you have the money. * Pink is his favorite color and yes this is because he's a bit vain. * Harlow dislikes being called a criminal, even though he knows he is one. Category:Palatians